Mulder and The Jersey Devil
by Mulder's Woman
Summary: Alternate ending to The Jersey Devil. Remember how Mulder stared into her eyes and thought she was so beautiful? Anyone else wish it didn't end that way? Rated M for reasons that will become obvious. Warning ... thinly veiled rape.


An alternate ending to The Jersey Devil. Mulder seemed so entranced by the she-beast at the end of the episode and I wished so much it didn't have to end so tragically. I hope readers find this version less sad.

I own nothing X-files … well, except for all the DVDs.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Mulder and The Jersey Devil

Mulder could see it in the shadows, but it moved like a cat, quick and graceful, and was difficult to pursue. He only hoped he could get to it before the SWAT team. Why the hell were those assholes called out anyway? he thought. Wasn't blowing away the male enough?

Mulder saw another shift in the shadows and felt a thrill pass through his body. He'd always been fascinated by the 'universal wild man myth,' but he was now almost certain that this was no myth. If Dr. Diamond was correct, that humans had evolved to be tribal and aggressively territorial, oriented by selfish sexual and reproductive drives, then who could deny that those very traits could make a creature like this possible. Its cunning and primitive nature could have been enough to keep it out of the limelight of civilization for eons, he mused.

And if it was female, as he suspected, she had to be one of the finest examples of womanhood that ever existed, he thought. His heart was still pounding and his breath coming out in bursts after chasing her across the tops of several buildings and into this cavernous warehouse.

Mulder crawled slowly on his hands and feet, making no noise, feeling very primitive himself while trying to listen for where the beast might be. He heard something pass quickly and quietly across a boarded walkway, just above his head. His eyes flew open and he jumped up onto the walkway and resumed his pursuit of the beast … or woman … or whatever.

Mulder slowed his pace as he entered a dark room, furtively glancing around. Beams of light shone in through the spaces of a fan as it spun. He had been still for at least two minutes, but his heart was pounding. He sniffed the air and felt something quiver inside his stomach.

It happened so quickly. He felt his body being slammed and suddenly found himself flat on the warehouse floor, staring up at the fan. He lifted his head but before getting up any further, the beast was upon him. His breath stopped as he looked up.

"Female," is all he heard in his brain. She was pinning him, sitting on his legs, and staring directly into his eyes. He saw no fear and strangely felt none himself. God, she was beautiful, he thought. Wild and dirty. Basic and uncomplicated. Her hair hung in mats onto his chest. Mulder lay back, waiting for whatever was to come next … a savage and violent death flashed through his mind. Neither one of them was moving, but Mulder soon became aware that they were both breathing heavily.

She reached out and roughly rubbed the stubble on his cheek. Mulder heard a strange, low growling sound, but wasn't sure where it was coming from. The woman beast shifted her position, moving her weight up his legs and onto his hips. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, making Mulder wince, and began to grind herself against his pelvis.

"Oh, god, what are you doing?" Mulder whispered. His head started to swim as she coaxed an erection by rubbing herself repeatedly on him. Mulder closed his eyes and began to moan. That growling was louder. He felt her tugging at his pants. She didn't bother with his belt or his fly. She grabbed his pants with large strong hands and tugged them down brutally, scraping Mulder's hips with her nails. Mulder cried out as she dug into the skin but made no move to pull away. His pants were around his knees, the belt binding his legs.

Mulder looked down at his partial nakedness and watched a huge erection sprout from between his legs. The woman lifted herself slightly and shifted some of the rags covering the lower part of her body. She wasted no time. He gasped as she lowered herself swiftly onto him. He felt as if he was the one who had just been impaled. Mulder gulped and looked up into her pupils, which were widely dilated. He could sense her primitive lust and it affected him physically. He was overpowered, but found the animalistic nature of his situation exhilarating.

She began to thrust up and down, setting a tremendously fast pace. He felt all his nerves go into overdrive. The hairs on his exposed legs stood on end. Mulder felt his sense of control slipping away. He wasn't moving a muscle, but he didn't have to. The grip of her womanhood was powerful and she swiftly proceeded to take him close to the edge. He sensed there could be no conclution too premature for this encounter. It isn't exactly pleasure she is after, he realized. Mulder surrendered completely and allowed her to work him.

Within moments, he could no longer stand it. He longed to move, but she was pushing down on his hips far too hard for him to even wiggle. He felt his feet tingle, his scrotum tighten and waited for the inevitable. He groaned loudly and felt a hand harshly cover his mouth. He gritted his teeth and stared into her eyes. He continued to moan through the hand clamped over his mouth as he felt himself gush into her, spurting over and over. It took at least a minute for his cock to stop twitching.

She removed her hand. He moved his lips to speak, but quickly found the hand on his mouth again. She was slowly shaking her head back and forth. She wore either a grin or a grimace on her face but he wasn't sure which. Suddenly, both were aware of a loud sound … something like a large metal door being slammed close by.

She ripped herself away from his manhood and pulled back onto his legs again. She was still pinning him. There was that grimace/grin again, he thought. Mulder tried to smile at her. He saw her eyes narrow and felt a swift, strong blow to the side of his head. She stood up and glared at him for a moment before turning and running out of the warehouse.

Mulder heard murmurings and footsteps approaching. He looked down at his pants and struggled to pull them up over his hips, feeling stickiness as his boxers touched his skin. He lay on the cool floor and rubbed the side of his head as he stared up at the ceiling fan as waited for the SWAT team … and probably Scully, he cringed … to find him.

"Mulder?" he heard.

Scully approached with her gun drawn, but put it away as she knelt beside Mulder.

"Lay back. Oh, Mulder you're hurt," she said plaintively.

"I'll be okay, Scully. She didn't really hurt me," said Mulder. He was quiet for a moment as Scully examined his head. He stared at the fan again and spoke softly. "You should've seen her, she was beautiful."

Scully looked at Mulder scornfully. "Yeah well, she just about ripped your lungs out."

Mulder smiled softly. "She could've torn my head off Scully but she didn't; she sensed that I wasn't a threat."

Scully shook her head and looked at him incredulously. Mulder watched the SWAT team running out of the building in pursuit of the creature. He wished he believed in at least god so he could pray for her protection.

One year later:

Mulder had been camping out by the lake at the edge of the woods in New Jersey State Park for four days. He was heading home tomorrow and hadn't seen anything more interesting than a few of deer.

The sun hadn't quite set, but the woods were already in shadow. His senses were usually so acute, but he didn't realize he was being watched. She hunkered on the other side of the lake, sniffing the air and looking across to his campfire. The scent was familiar and she felt a stirring in her stomach.

A small hand touched her back and saw her young daughter gazing up with a questioning face. She turned away and looked at the man once again. She slowly rose to her full height. A branch cracked underfoot.

From the other side of the lake, Mulder stood from where he had been crouched by the fire. He saw something move on the other side of the lake. It was a woman; he was sure of it. But she was only there for a moment. She was holding something in her arms. He saw her turn and run … and knew immediately that he would never be able to catch her. He crouched despondently by the fire and stared at the darkening sky.

The woman was already far into the woods with her daughter running behind her. The bundle in her arms squirmed as she ran and she was forced to slow down. She thought of the man she had seen and what the others like him had done to her mate. Her kind had sometimes needed to come into contact with them, but usually only when they were very hungry. She stopped and looked into her son's dark hazel eyes and then back at her daughter. It was time to move north. As it had always been, they would have to stay in the shadows to survive, but it was fairly easy for them to avoid the world of men.

All that mattered to her was protecting her offspring and all that seemed to matter to the men was slaughtering her kind. She had taken what she needed from her one and only contact with their kind. The man had provided what her dead mate now could not and she wanted nothing more from him.

There were more like her in the north country and her children would be accepted there … perhaps even find mates and have children of their own. A grimace/grin crossed her face as she marched her children onward to a promising future.


End file.
